Aku suka padamu!
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: Ketika gadis yang suka padamu menjadi menyebalkan karena mengungkapkan cintanya setiap hari. Namun ketika ia mulai menghilang, kau mulai merasa kesepian dan mencarinya!/ "Kau masih tetap dingin seperti biasa, ya."/ "hey, aku suka padamu!"/ "Jangan berlari di koridor,... Dia tidak akan lari dengan cepat."/ RnR?


**A/N :**

 **Ntar pasti bakal nemu ini, jadi saya tulis di atas ya~~**

 ** _koko made owari da_ : Pelajarannya cukup sampai disini.**

* * *

Mereka berumur 5 tahun ketika anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu mendeklarasikan rasa sukanya pada anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Dengan setangkai bunga liar di tangan, ia menyodorkannya pada anak laki-laki di depannya. ' _Hei, aku suka padamu_!' Ucapnya dengan lantang. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun anak laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dingin. Wajahnya terlihat bosan. Ia bahkan mendecih pelan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

' _Cih! Menyusahkan!'_ Ia bahkan tak peduli jika gadis itu mendengarnya. Memang begitulah niatnya. Menjauhkan gadis itu darinya. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada anak perempuan lainnya.

Walau masih berumur 5 tahun. Ia sudah menjadi idola para gadis kecil di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Termasuk menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang menjadi perhatian anak tunggal keluarga Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

' _Aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakan suka padamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai kau sendiri yang akan mengatakan suka padaku!'_ Ucapnya mantap. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar kala anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menoleh padanya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya, ' _sampai jumpa besok!'_ Dan ia semakin kesal, karena gadis itu tidak terlihat menyerah hanya karena ucapan dinginnya seperti gadis-gadis kecil lainnya.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Aku Suka Padamu!**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Dua belas tahun kemudian-

"Yo, _teme_!" Sasuke tak lagi perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang memaggilnya. Pemuda kuning jabrik keturunan Namikaze itu merangkul pundaknya sambil terus berbicara.

Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Walau ia merasa jengkel karena si kuning jabrik sahabatnya terus berbicara di dekat telinganya, ia tetap mendengarkan sampai mereka masuk ke bangunan sekolah.

"Oh, _teme_. Kenapa hari ini Sakura- _chan_ -" baru saja Naruto Namikaze akan mengatakan bahwa gadis keturunan Haruno itu datang terlambat, sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenali dan Naruto tunggu, datang memotong.

" _Hey_ , Naruto! _Hey_ , Sasuke!" Gadis itu tersenyum. Membuka lokernya sendiri dan mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan _uwabaki_ saat kedua pemuda itu juga mengganti sepatu mereka dengan alas kaki khusus sekolah.

" _Hey_! Aku baru saja menanyakanmu pada si _teme_!" Naruto tertawa. Namun gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia melirik Sasuke yang terus diam dan tak sedikitpun menatapnya. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

Setelah menutup lokernya, ia menyeringai tipis melihat punggung Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu ke kelasnya. "Naruto, aku duluan!" Sakura melambai dengan senyum tipis. Pemuda jabrik itu masih berkutat pada lokernya, membalas pesan kekasihnya sebelum mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran hari itu dari dalam lokernya. Ia balas melambai dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau masih tetap dingin seperti biasa, ya." Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat pada buku bacaannya. Ia mendengus pelan.

Sakura kembali tertawa. Ia bahkan sudah kebal dengan sikap cuek dan dingin pemuda itu. _Toh_ , dua belas tahun sudah ia habiskan untuk mengucapkan tiga kata _familiar_ itu untuk anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang masih saja melihatnya sebagai gadis menyebalkan.

Mulai dari SD, SMP, bahkan sekarang SMA pun, gadis itu tetap selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Mengucapkan kata, " _hey_ , aku suka padamu!" Dan di akhiri dengan, "cih!", dari pemuda irit bicara itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Sasuke!" Sakura tertawa kala pemuda itu hanya mengatakan kata ambigu kesukaannya. Walau gadis itu tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin mendengarkan ucapannya, ia tetap mengatakannya.

Kesal? _Tentu tidak!_ Semakin jatuh cinta? _Oh, tentu saja_!

Bahkan seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Mulai dari penjaga keamanan sekolah, penjaga kantin, para murid, guru-guru, dan bahkan kepala sekolah pun tahu tentang kegigihan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu untuk mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa gadis mengatakan ia bodoh, mengejar seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bahkan orang-orang tahu bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu gadis populer di sekolah. Cantik, ramah, memiliki prestasi yang memuaskan, bahkan ia selalu menjadi peringkat kedua sekolah setelah Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya pun tidak sedikit. Namun gadis itu menolaknya dengan ramah. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima mereka karena ia punya seseorang yang ia sukai.

Mereka tahu, sangat tahu. Gadis itu bahkan dengan berani mengatakan ia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke di depan banyak orang, di kelas, di kantin, bahkan ia tak akan malu mengatakannya di jalanan sekalipun. Benar-benar gadis yang berani, _huh_?

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu. _See ya_ , Sasuke!" Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke sekali lagi, menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, melambai sambil berlari menjauh. "Aku suka padamu!" Dan dengan suara yang keras, ia mengatakannya di lorong sekolah sambil tertawa saat ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya datar.

* * *

"Sakura, aku suka padamu!" Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipi menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu di bawah pohon Sakura yang mulai tumbuh kelopaknya.

Di pertengahan jam istirahat, gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sana, di bangku panjang yang sengaja disediakan sekolah untuk murid-muridnya yang ingin bersantai. Sakura tengah memakan makanannya saat Kiba datang dengan malu-malu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Kiba. Kau tahu aku hanya menyukai-"

"-Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba memotong, tersenyum maklum. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak meyukaimu, Sakura."

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa memaksaku untuk suka padamu. Maaf." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat berjuang." Kiba tersenyum kecut. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri disana yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Terima kasih, Kiba." Sakura tetap berterima kasih padanya walau ia tahu pemuda itu tak mungkin mendengarnya. "Ku harap dia akan melihatku sekali saja sebelum aku pergi." Lirihnya.

* * *

Bel terakhir menandakan berakhirnya aktifitas pembelajaran. Para murid dengan senyum mengembang menyambutnya. Bahkan para murid pemalas yang suka tidur di kelas, yang tidak memperhatikan pembelajaran sejak awal masuk, dengan penuh semangat menyambut bel terakhir. Bahkan gadis dengan peringkat kedua di sekolah ini pun juga menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura segera membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya di atas meja. Mengucapkan salam pada Asuma- _sensei_ setelah pria paruh baya itu mengatakan _'koko made owari da'_. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, ia keluar dengan senyum mengembang. Bahkan Asume- _sensei_ menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Jangan berlari di koridor, Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan lari dengan cepat." Sakura tertawa, melambai pada gurunya yang sudah menyalakan rokok itu.

" _Sensei_ tidak akan tahu kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri! Dia pelari paling cepat di hatiku." Gadis itu tertawa keras. Ia bahkan sedikit geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Asuma tertawa. Bahkan Orochomaru- _sensei_ yang galaknya selangit, terkekeh kecil sambil memukul pelan kepala Haruno itu ketika ia berlari di depannya. Pria dengan rambut panjang itu baru keluar dari kelasnya ketika Haruno Sakura berteriak pada Asuma Sarutobi di depan kelasnya.

'TUK'

Buku sedikit tebal itu mendarat indah di kepalanya. "Dan jangan berteriak di koridor, Sakura."

" _Sensei_!" Hanya gadis itu satu-satunya, setelah Uchiha Sasuke, yang berani berbicara dengan santai dengan Orochimaru galak itu. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berbicara dengan nada datar dan bosan saat berbicara dengan para guru, gadis itu berbicara dengan santai dan bersahabat. Bahkan Orochimaru yang terkenal galak pun bisa terkekeh hanya karena tingkah Sakura.

"Ya sudah sana!" Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Sakura tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangguk. Ia melambai pada kedua pria di sana.

"Sampai jumpa besok, _sensei_!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dapat mendengar teriakan gadis itu yang menggema di koridor. Ia menatap datar. Gadis itu sangat mudah di temukan di kerumunan. Warna rambutnya yang tak biasa membuatnya sangat mencolok.

"Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia menatap dingin si tersangka, Kakashi Hatake. Pria paruh baya yang selalu memakai masker itu hanya terkekeh, tidak menghiraukan tatapan dingin muridnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak saat ia melihat pemuda irit bicara itu berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan Kakashi- _sensei_. "Aku suka padamu!" Teriaknya diiringi gelak tawa beberapa murid. Bahkan Kakashi yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan.

"Cih!" Ia mendengus, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang baru saja sampai di tempat ia berdiri bersama Hatake Kakashi.

"Selalu penuh semangat seperti biasanya, hn?" Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Sakura balas tertawa.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya dengan nada lesu, _sensei_." Sakura tak peduli Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka. Gadis itu menatap punggungnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hn, hn. Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum tipis. Pria paruh baya itu seketika teringat ucapan wali kelas Sakura tadi pagi. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan nada serius pada gadis dengan surai senada bunga sakura itu.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Apa benar kau akan pindah ke Inggris semester depan?"

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas saat sahabatnya, si kuning jabrik merangkul pundaknya. Selalu terjadi setiap harinya. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan cerita-cerita Naruto tentang kekasihnya Hyuga Hinata di pagi hari, terbiasa dengan sapaan murid-murid lainnya yang sudah sangat mengenal Sasuke dari teriakan-teriakan menyebalkan Sakura. Menyebalkan? Tentu saja! Gadis itu menyatakan perasannya setiap hari padanya, pagi, siang, sepulang sekolah, bahkan saat _weekend_ , gadis itu dengan santai datang kerumahnya hanya untuk mengatakan ia suka pada Sasuke, kemudian bermain dengan Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya.

Semua orang menyukainya, hn? _Tentu saja! Kecuali kau, Sasuke_!

Namun hari ini, ketika semester baru, baru saja dimulai, ia tidak melihat gadis itu di mana pun. Pagi ini ia tidak melihat gadis itu datang dan menyapanya. Tidak mendengar teriakan gadis itu di koridor sekolah dan di kantin untuknya. Bahkan ia juga tidak mendengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang datang ke kelasnya saat jam berakhir, untuk datang melihatnya. _Kemana gadis itu?_ Pikirnya.

" _Teme_ , ayo ke rumahku! Aku baru beli..." Naruto merangkulnya saat mereka berada di depan kelas. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu tak begitu memperhatikan dan mendengarnya. Ia terlihat memperhatikan kerumunan murid yang berjalan keluar dari koridor. Tidak ada surai merah muda di antara mereka.

"Mencari Haruno Sakura, hn?" Tidak hanya Sasuke, namun Naruto pun juga tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang berbicara pelan di antara mereka.

"Whoa! Kakashi- _sensei_! Kau mengejutkan kami!" Naruto berteriak sedikit kesal. Namun guru dengan rambut melawan grafitasi itu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mencari Sakura- _chan_ , _sensei_." Ucap si kuning jabrik.

"Bukan kau, Naruto. Tapi Sasuke." Naruto menatap sahabatnya. Pemuda itu menatap gurunya datar, yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, memang Sakura- _chan_ kemana, _sensei_? Aku juga heran kenapa dia tidak muncul dari pagi sambil berteriak untuk Sasuke." Naruto akhirnya bertanya mewakili Sasuke. Benar-benar menjaga _image_ , Sasuke?

"Oh, ku pikir kalian sudah tahu karena dia selalu menyatakan cintanya untuk Sasuke." Kakashi kini mengangguk, menatap mereka berdua maklum. "Mungkin dia bisa saja tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke, tapi ku pikir dia memberi tahunya padamu, Naruto." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Oh! Tapi bukankah kalian bertetangga?" Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya.

"Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang tinggal satu blok, _sensei_. Sakura berbeda dua blok dari kami." Sasuke tetap tak bersuara, tapi pemuda itu sangat penasaran kemana perginya si rambut gulali.

"Oh, pantas saja."

" _Sensei_! Kau membuatku dan Sasuke mati penasaran!" Naruto berteriak tak sabaran. Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh.

"Kalian coba tanya pada-" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak tunggal keluarga Yamanaka menyela. Ia sahabat dari Haruno Sakura.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" Gadis itu berteriak, terlihat kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Kakashi Hatake yang berada disana.

"Ini karena kau mengacuhkan Sakura!" Gadis Yamanaka itu terlihat sangat kesal. Air matanya bahkan terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Sakura bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku kalau dia akan pindah ke Inggris!" Naruto terkejut bukan main, bahkan Sasuke yang irit ekspresi itupun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau-"

"Iruka- _sensei_ mengatakannya pada kami pagi ini. Dia bilang Sakura tidak lagi bersekolah disini. Dia pindah ke Inggris." Yamanaka Ino akhirnya menangis. Ia terlihat kesal. Ia menunduk, namun di menit berikutnya, ia berlari keluar gedung sekolah sambil menangis.

" _Sensei,_ itu... benar?" Naruto kembali mewakili keterkejutan Sasuke. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya."

* * *

Ruangan serba putih itu di dominasi bau obat-obatan. Kabel dan selang terlihat dimana-mana. Di atas meja di sudut ruangan yang tak jauh dari jendela terlihat vas kecil berisi sedikit air dan bunga lili. Di sisi satunya yang tak jauh dari pintu terlihat sofa untuk bersantai. Di depan pintu ruangan tertulis 'ruang VIP'.

Pemuda dengan surai merah darah itu tersenyum lembut sebelum membuka pintu. Dengan jas putih kedokteran, ia masuk dan tersenyum lebar. " _Hey_ , adik."

Gadis itu menoleh, rambutnya yang semula panjang kini terlihat pendek. Beberapa kabel tersambung ke lengan dan tubuhnya. Di punggung tangan sebelah kanan terpasang selang infus. Ia terlihat sedikit pucat, namun masih bisa tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

" _Hey_ , kakak." Ia tertawa melihat siapa yang datang. Dokter pribadinya sekaligus kakak angkatnya, Akasuna Sasori.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Sakura. Kau harus istirahat dengan baik." Pemuda _babyface_ itu mencubit pipi Sakura tak terlalu kuat, namun cukup terasa sakit.

"Sakit, _baka aniki_!" Teriaknya sambil mengelus pipinya. "Dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Oh! Mereka pergi berkencan saat kau tidur." Sasori tertawa saat Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Mereka makan siang di restoran depan." Ucapnya lagi dengan jujur.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kenapa kau berhenti dari sekolah dengan alasan pindah ke Inggris?" Akasuna Sasori bertanya sambil terus mengecek kondisi sang adik.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, 'kan kak?" Sasori mengangguk. "Anak laki-laki yang menolakmu dua belas tahun lalu kan? Adik Itachi." Kini Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji padanya akan mengatakan suka padanya setiap hari sampai dia suka padaku." Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di dinding ruangan. "Jika dia tahu aku masih di Jepang, aku akan di cap sebagai gadis pengingkar janji karena tidak lagi bilang suka." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sasori menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

Sejak ia diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Haruno, setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membawa orang tuanya pergi, Akasuna Sasori berjanji akan melindungi keluarganya yang sekarang dengan baik. Ia bahkan memutuskan menjadi dokter sejak ia tahu Sakura memiliki penyakit parah. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merawat adiknya.

"Kau masih suka padanya?" Sasori kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Tentu saja!" Sakura tak sadar ia menjawab dengan cepat dan penuh semangat. Sasori bahkan terkejut sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dokter muda itu mengetuk pelan kening adiknya.

"Sembuh dulu makanya!" Sakura mengaduh pelan. Ia mencubit Sasori. Dokter muda itu tertawa bersamaan dengan diikuti tawa Sakura kemudian.

* * *

Tanpa sadar malam itu Sasuke mencari tahu semua tentang Sakura. Dengan sedikit rasa bingung dan keingintahuan yang kuat, ia berjalan pelan ke arah rumah gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa ia sangat ingin tahu tentang Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu tanpa pemberitahuan apapun pindah ke Inggris, kenapa ia mengingkari janjinya, kenapa dan kenapa. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dengan gadis itu, tapi ia tidak tahu. Ia bingung. Bahkan ia bingung kenapa ia ingin sekali tahu tentang gadis itu, tentang kenapa ia merasa sangat khawatir, tantang perasaan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. _Sudah jatuh cinta, tapi tidak sadar, hn Sasuke_?

Sasuke tersentak kala melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah gadis itu, pemuda dengan surai merah dan wajah yang cukup tampan. Tanpa sadar ia berlari ke arah rumah gadis itu.

"Oh! Adik Itachi ternyata." Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa? Mencari Sakura?" Ia terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Mau masuk?" Sasuke menatap datar Sasori. "Dari pada berbicara di luar. Aku bisa memberimu segelas air." Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Setelah masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, Sasori memyuguhkannya segelas air. "Kau penasaran tentang Sakura?" Sasori tersenyum. "Kau suka adikku?" Sasuke terkejut. Pasalnya yang ia tahu, Sakura adalah anak tunggal keluarga Haruno. Lalu dia?

"Adik?"

"Oh! Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Aku Akasuna Sasori, kakak angkat Sakura." Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Keluargaku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi Haruno mengangkatku sebagai anaknya." Lanjutnya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau suka adikku?" Sasori menyeringai tipis kala melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Uchiha bungsu itu.

Melihat Sasori menyeringai, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak tahu." Sasori sontak terbahak. _Tidak tahu katanya? Astaga! Seberapa polos adik Itachi ini?_ Pikir Sasori.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada adikku!" Sasori menetapkan. Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya.

Terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Aku dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa datang ke sini." Sasuke terlihat bingung. Ia menatap Sasori yang masih tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan disana."

* * *

Akhir pekan ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud Sasori, tapi dari yang ia tahu, Sasori adalah dokter muda dengan prestasi mengagumkan di bidang kedokteran. Ia bahkan dikenal sebagai dokter muda populer yang mengagumkan. Ia tahu itu semua dari Itachi. Setelah berbincang lama dengan Sasori, ia tahu pemuda itu ternyata teman Itachi.

"Aku ingin mencari Sasori."

"Oh!" Suster di resepsionis terkejut. Ia terlihat malu-malu saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. "Dokter Sasori sedang berada di ruang pasien VIP." Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Kapan waktu istirahatnya?"

"Seharusnya sekarang sudah istirahat." Sang suster berdeham beberapa kali untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sasuke menatapnya sedikit datar namun lama. Suster itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Di-"

"Dokter Sasori selalu menemani adiknya saat jam istirahat." Suster yang tampak sudah sedikit tua menyela perkataan suster muda itu. Tampaknya ia kepala suster disini. Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Adiknya?"

"Haruno Sakura. Dia dirawat di ruang VIP." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Sakit apa dia?" Sedikit tidak sabaran, Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Namun sepertinya suster tua itu sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan seperti itu. Ia menjawab datar.

"Leukimia." Sasuke bahkan tak sadar mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. "Ia berada di ruang VIP 3 di lantai 11" Lanjut sang suster. Sasuke berterima kasih padanya dalam hati karena berpikir cepat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk lift dan menekan tombol 11.

Setelah sampai, ia sedikit berlari, mencari ruangan yang dimaksud. Ia bahkan tak sadar ia sudah berkeringat karena berlari tergesa-gesa.

Setelah membuka pintu ruangan, ia melihat Sasori mengganti bunga di dalam vas. Sakura tampak tertidur pulas. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya tidak lagi terlihat panjang, tampak di potong asal. Di hidungnya di sematkan selang oksigen, bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat kabel-kabel yang terulur dari mesin di sampingnya ke lengan dan tubuhnya.

Sasori meliriknya. Ia tersenyum. Pemuda itu yakin Sasuke tahu ia disini karena kepala suster itu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke melirik Sasori sekilas, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Merasa terganggu, gadis itu terbangun. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Namun kemudian ia terseyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku bermimpi." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Ah! Tapi tetap saja. Aku suka-"

"Aku cinta kau, Sakura." Sakura tertawa. "Benar-benar mimpi ternyata."

"Ini kenyataan, adik!" Sasori yang sejak tadi melihat adegan itu, mendekat. Mencubit pipi Sakura.

" _What_!?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tak sadar menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Ia melirik Sasori yang tertawa terbahak, kemudian melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap dengan wajah seriusnya. Sekali lagi mengatakan, "aku cinta kau, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura terkejut, namun kemudian tertawa terbahak. Ia bahkan lupa kondisinya sendiri, hingga Sasoti harus kembali memukul keningnya cukup keras.

"Sakit, _baka aniki_!" Teriaknya sambil memegang keningnya.

"Kau terlalu senang!" Sakura kembali melupakan keningnya yang memerah. Ia terkekeh melihat Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil!" Sakura tampak bersemangat.

"Aku juga cinta kau, Sasuke! Sangat cinta!" Ia terkekeh.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu tersenyum manis. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum manis untuknya. Mencium kening Sakura, ia berkata, "cepatlah sembuh!" Gadis itu tertawa lagi.

"Aku juga!" Mencium bibirnya gadis itu sekilas, "banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu tentang pindah sekolah ke Inggris." Dan dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi, Sakura tertawa, diikuti senyum tipis Sasuke.

Tentu, diikuti jentikan kecil di kening keduanya yang di lakukan oleh Sasori.

"Jangan cium adik polosku!" Teriaknya marah.

* * *

 _ **Owari!**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 **Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi gak lanjut ff chapter! Tapi di usahakan secepatnya!**

 **Cinta kalian! 3**

 _ **Enjoy! RnR?**_


End file.
